La Bendición de los Dioses
by LadyVampelle
Summary: Las hermanas gemelas de Spartacus viven felizmente en Tracia, hasta que los romanos atacan su hogar. A partir de este momento sus vidas cambiarán drásticamente. Agron/OC y Duro/OC
1. Adiós felicidad

**Adiós felicidad**

_Brenda P.D.V_

Era una soleada tarde, la verdad es que nunca hizo tan buen tiempo por aquí, seguramente los Dioses nos han bendecido después de todo. Estaba en casa bastante aburrida, todo estaba recogido y limpio, no tenía nada que hacer. Mi hermana tardaba mucho, y me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Mi hermana y yo somos gemelas, pero nos diferenciamos por nuestro color de pelo, ella es castaña oscura y yo castaña clara, y por nuestro carácter, ella es lógica y muy orgullosa, y yo, muy amistosa y compresiva, soy como la madre que siempre nos faltó. La única familia que nos queda es mi hermano y su mujer, Sura, una chica bastante excéntrica y muy creyente, pero es una gran amiga y toda una fuente de sabiduría.

¡Ya estoy aquí! – escuché a lo lejos.

¿Valeria? ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada, creía que te había pasado algo malo – dije mientras me acercaba a la entrada.

¡Venga Brenda! Sabes que es muy difícil que me pase algo malo. Además no he ido muy lejos, solo he ido a hablar con Moira – dijo con una reluciente sonrisa - ¿Sabías que se está viendo con Grek?

¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Te sorprende acaso? Moira sabe lo que quiere y no para hasta que no lo consigue la muy zo…

Perdonad que os moleste chicas – oímos una voz en la entrada. Estaba ahí de pie, con sus preciosos ojos azules mirándonos a Valeria y a mí, con una cesta en su mano, no sabíamos que contenía, pero olía realmente bien.

No nos molestas, no pasa nada, estábamos aquí hablando de Moira. ¿Sabías que está con Grek?

No, no lo sabía, pero hablar mal sobre la gente hace que los Dioses se enfaden con nosotros, Valeria. Pero no he venido a deciros esto, quería saber si querríais venir a casa a cenar conmigo. Vuestro hermano tiene una reunión con el consejo, y me gustaría estar con vosotras, hace tiempo que no estamos las tres solas.

Sí, y mira que nos conocemos desde hace años – le dije a Sura – por cierto, ¿qué llevas ahí? huele realmente bien.

Son especias, quiero preparar algo caliente para esta fría noche.

Dejémonos de hablar y vayámonos ya, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Valeria empujándonos a Sura y a mí hacia el exterior.

Estuvimos las tres toda la noche hablando y riéndonos de muchas cosas, sacamos muchos trapos sucios las unas de las otras, fue una gran noche. Después de todos estos años, y haberse casado con nuestro hermano, Sura no había cambiado nada en absoluto, seguía siendo un encanto de mujer y se podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Le podías contar tus problemas y tus penas, que ella estaba ahí para ayudarte, era una gran persona.

Valeria y yo nos fuimos cuando nuestro hermano llegó, nos miró de tal manera que captamos a la primera que nos tendríamos que ir de allí, quería estar a solas con su mujer. Le dimos un beso a cada uno y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Llegamos, y nos preparamos para dormir, pero como siempre pasa, terminamos hablando hasta que el cansancio puede con nosotras.

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Brenda?

Sabes que no hace falta que me lo preguntes, dilo y ya está.

Está bien. ¿Piensas que en un futuro te casarás? Me refiero a que siempre estás hablando de que algún día te gustaría tener una familia e hijos. Sé que retiras la mirada cuando nuestro hermano y Sura se ponen "cariñosos". Sé que es difícil para ti, porque te gustaría tener un hombre a tu lado que cuidara de ti y te dijera lo guapa que estas todos los días, y no me mientas, que soy tu hermana y te conozco muy bien – esto último me lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Si, la verdad es que has acertado. Me gustaría tener un hombre a mi lado, darle una familia. Me entristece saber que puedo morir sola y sin descendencia, pero si es lo que los Dioses han querido para mí, que así sea.

¡No seas melodramática, mujer! – dijo riéndose - algún día encontraras a esa persona, lo único que necesitas es paciencia.

¿A ti no te da miedo quedarte sola? Me refiero a no tener a un hombre a tu lado y una familia.

Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo. Los hombres solo sirven para molestar y decirte que eres débil, que la guerra la dejemos para ellos. Son unos capullos sin sentimientos, que solo te ven como la madre de sus hijos y la persona que le prepara la comida cuando llega a casa.

¿Por qué eres tan negativa? ¿no te gustaría enamorarte algún día?

…Mira Brenda, lo mejor será que descansemos antes de que terminemos peleándonos. Buenas noches – dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Buenas noches.

No dormí muy bien, me pasé toda la noche pensando sobre lo que dijo Valeria, y la verdad es que llevaba razón, los hombres nos ven débiles. Pero a mi eso me importa poco, yo quiero casarme algún día, y esa ilusión no me la quita nadie, ni siquiera mi propia hermana. Espero encontrar a un hombre como mi hermano, pero aquí en Tracia no, los conozco, y son unos capullos salvajes.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a despedirnos de nuestro hermano, que se iba a la guerra con los cabrones de los romanos. No sé porque aceptó y más sabiendo como son esas sanguijuelas, que te chupan la sangre hasta dejarte seco, pero es su decisión y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Le abrazamos y nos despedimos de él, y le prometimos que cuidaríamos de Sura, que no le iba a pasar nada malo.

Pasaron los días y las cosas seguían igual, consolábamos a Sura, pero ella nos decía que nuestro hermano iba a morir, que la vida se escapaba de él a cada paso que daba. Valeria y yo nos mirábamos sin saber si creer sus palabras o no.

Un día al atardecer estábamos las tres en casa, Valeria estaba fuera cantando una canción mientras arreglaba un vestido, y Sura y yo estábamos preparando algo para cenar.

Voy a ir a por unas manzanas, así me despejo un poco – me dijo Sura.

Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado.

No dijo nada más, cogió la cesta y se fue hacia el bosque. Pasaron los minutos y me estaba empezando a preocupar, Sura no llegaba. De repente escuché unos gritos que venían del poblado.

¡Brenda, ven, deprisa! – escuché a mi hermana gritarme a lo lejos.

¿Qué pasa? – no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nuestro pueblo estaba en llamas, la gente corría de un lado a otro sin saber a donde ir, gritando, pidiendo ayuda, estaban asustados. Hasta que vi algo que me hizo estremecerme y ponerme la piel de gallina. Unos soldados romanos, estaban prendiendo fuego al poblado y matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

¡Debemos salir de aquí! – me dijo Valeria – ¿me estás escuchando? – dijo zarandeándome - ¡debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, y rápido!

Coge lo que nos haga falta y salgamos corriendo de aquí, antes de que acaben con nosotras también.

¿Y Sura? ¿Dónde está? ¡debemos ir por ella!

No Valeria, debemos salir de aquí. Seguro que ella está bien y la encontraremos más adelante, no te preocupes.

Que los Dioses nos protejan.

Cogimos todo aquello que nos hacia falta, algo de comida, algo de agua, muda limpia y nuestras espadas (regalo de nuestro hermano). Salimos de allí lo antes posible, matando a los romanos que se interponían en nuestro camino, la verdad es que no sé como salimos vivas de allí, creía que íbamos a morir. Cuando llegamos a las afueras del poblado, Valeria y yo nos quedamos mirando al pueblo en llamas. Toda nuestra vida, nuestras penas y glorias, nuestros amigos y familia, todo, estaba en llamas, que pronto se convertirían en cenizas. Todos nuestros recuerdos, se fueron de un plumazo, pero si Valeria y yo hemos sobrevivido, es porque los Dioses nos tienen preparado algo, no sabemos si bueno o malo. Con lágrimas en nuestros ojos, proseguimos nuestro camino hacia una nueva vida.

.


	2. Emboscada

_Valeria P.D.V_

Cinco días después de la masacre, Brenda y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Nunca habíamos salido de nuestro hogar, estábamos asustadas y perdidas, pero si queríamos salvarnos, tendríamos que seguir. Nos encontrábamos en un bosque de altos árboles y gruesos troncos, hacía bastante frío y el camino parecía no tener fin.

Este sitio es muy extraño. Es muy lúgubre y me da malas sensaciones – dijo Brenda mirando hacia los alrededores.

Este bosque no me gusta más que a ti, pero debemos seguir adelante, no debe de quedar mucho para salir de este estúpido bosque – dije con cansancio en mi voz.

Proseguimos recto, por el pequeño camino que había. Esta senda la seguirían muchas personas, comerciantes y demás viajeros, porque no es normal que haya un camino en el bosque, y menos tan gastado como estaba éste. Pero por casualidades de la vida, no había nadie por aquí, y creedme, estaría muy bien que hubiera gente transitando por este lugar.

¿Qué es eso de allí? Parece…

¡Un templo! ¡Estamos ha salvo hermana! – dijo Brenda con esperanza. Me cogió de la muñeca, y empezamos a correr hacia el lugar. Y como nos imaginábamos, era una pequeña ciudad, con gente transitando, niños jugando en las calles, guardias vigilando, comercios, hogares, un templo… ¡nuestra salvación! - ¡Oh! ¡Es preciosa! Nunca había visto nada igual.

Pues escuché que Roma era espectacular, tanto como lo cuentan en los libros – dije con fascinación - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pues ir a la ciudad, ¿qué esperas, qué nos quedemos aquí? ¡Vamos!

Nos cogimos de la mano y empezamos a bajar la pequeña cuesta. Hasta que de repente, apareció alguien en medio del camino. Paramos, pero apareció alguien más que se puso al lado de éste, y dos más a nuestras espaldas. Brenda y yo nos pusimos en guardia, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, uno de los de atrás golpeó a Brenda. Fui a atacarle, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido que yo, y me golpeó. Antes de perder el conocimiento, vi como uno de los hombres cogía a Brenda en volandas. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

_Era por la mañana, muchos niños corrían por el campo, estaban jugando al "pilla pilla". Lo estaban pasando en grande, estaban felices y no tenían preocupaciones._

_¡Te pillé! Ahora la llevas tú – dijo uno de los niños._

_Eso no vale, me he tropezado._

_Te tropiezas porque eres torpe, no sabes ni correr._

_¡Si que sé correr! La culpa es tuya que eres un tramposo._

_¡__La tramposa eres tu!__, que no sabes jugar. Eres como tu madre, una mentirosa, que culpó a la mía de algo que había hecho ella ¡no sabes jugar limpio!_

_¡No hables así de mi madre! Si tu madre no le hubiera dicho nada a la mía, no habría pasado nada – dijo la chica empujándole._

_Retira lo dicho, niñata_

_¡__Nunca! _

_El niño se abalanzó sobre la niña, empezaron a pegarse. Él la cogió de los pelos y ella intentó pegarle. Cayeron al suelo y empezaron a dar vueltas. Él la cogió del cuello y empezó a apretar fuerte, la estaba asfixiando, pero ella cogió, con dificultad, una piedra que tenía a su lado, y le golpeó varias veces con ella al niño en la cabeza, para que se quitara de encima de ella. Cuando se libró de las manos de él, vio que el chico no se levantaba y empezaba a brotar sangre de su cabeza. Se acercó a él para ayudarle, pero el chico no respondía. Pidió a gritos ayuda, y la gente empezaba a acercarse. Alguien se acercó al cuerpo del chico, y le dijo que estaba muerto. La chica no reaccionó, se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Oyó voces que le decían asesina, que la insultaban, hasta que alguien la cogió de la muñeca y la sacó de allí…_

¿Valeria? ¿me oyes? ¡Despierta! ¡no me dejes aquí sola, por favor! – escuchaba a lo lejos.

¿Brenda? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

¡Gracias a los Dioses! Creí que te habías ido de este mundo – dijo abrazando a Valeria sobre su regazo.

¿Te daba miedo quedarte sola? ¡Qué miedica eres! – dijo zafándose del abrazo de su hermana.

¡Tan graciosa como siempre!

Ya me conoces, soy toda una artista – dijo con tono sarcástico – Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Estamos en una especie de carruaje, con más gente – dijo señalando a las mujeres que tenía alrededor – y no me preguntes donde vamos porque no lo sé.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo con curiosidad Valeria a una mujer rubia que tenía en frente.

Estaba paseando con mi esposo, cuando unos hombres muy extraños nos atacaron. A mi me metieron en esta jaula, y de mi esposo no sé que ha sido – dijo con sollozos la mujer.

He oído que vamos a Capua – dijo la muchacha que estaba a mi lado – y eso solo puede significar una cosa. Nos van a vender como esclavas – esto último lo dijo después de una pausa.

¿Esclavas? Estarás de coña ¿no? – dijo Brenda con tono de preocupación.

Creo que no Brenda – le dije a mi hermana mientras miraba a la muchacha- van a vendernos. ¿Así acaba mi vida? ¿Cómo una puta esclava? Creo que no – dije enfadada mientras me levantaba - ¡Eh, tú! – dije al hombre que estaba conduciendo el carruaje - ¿A dónde coño nos llevas?

A dónde a dicho tu compañera, preciosa – me dijo el hombre – Me van a dar unas cuantos denarios por vosotras.

Me cago en tu pu… – dije abalanzándome sobre él.

¡No Valeria! – dijo mi hermana agarrándome - ¡no lo hagas! ¡No merece la pena! – me cogió de los hombros y me sentó.

¡¿Qué esperas que haga, quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras nos llevan hacia nuestro fin? – dije muy enfadada - ¿es eso lo que quieres? – Brenda me miraba con enfado, y me pegó una bofetada.

¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte? – dijo enfadada – ¡así no se arreglan las cosas!- Se calmó un poco y me dijo – Piensa un poco en ellas. Están asustadas y ahora más. No es momento de hacerse la valiente. Ya encontraremos una solución.

¿Y cuál es según tú? – dije con enfado y con la mano en la mejilla.

No lo sé, pero ya la encontraremos – dijo con esperanza.

Y así prosiguió el carruaje su camino hacia nuestro fin.


	3. El fin de nuestra libertad

**3. El fin de nuestra libertad**

_Brenda P.D.V_

Pasamos semanas en esa jaula-carruaje. Fue muy duro, nos daban de comer y beber cuando veían que decaíamos y ya no podíamos con nuestras almas. Estábamos agotadas, tanto nosotras como las otras mujeres.

Fuimos conociéndolas poco a poco, todas eran fuertes y valientes, con una vida dura, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Me hubiera gustado conocerlas en otras circunstancias, son personas de gran corazón.

Eran, principalmente, de Roma, Siria y Grecia. Las únicas tracias éramos nosotras dos, a las demás las mataron o se quitaron la vida antes de caer en manos de los romanos. Eso me entristeció, porque eso quería decir que Sura, nuestra querida Sura, había muerto. Prometimos a nuestro hermano cuidar de ella, que no le iba a pasar nada malo mientras estuviera con nosotras. Al final ha muerto, y todo por mi culpa. Si hubiera echo caso a Valeria, de ir a buscarla, ahora estaría con nosotras, aunque, no sé que es peor.

Y sí los romanos nos atacaron, ¿eso quieres decir que nuestro hermano tampoco está en este mundo? No puede ser, ¿hemos perdido a las dos únicas personas importantes en nuestra vida?

Brenda, ¿estás bien? – dijo mi hermana poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo – Parece que no estás en este mundo.

Tranquila Valeria, estoy bien – dije mientras me secaba los ojos.

Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Solo pensaba en todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en este tiempo, y donde hemos acabado. No pensaba terminar así. Además, debí hacerte caso, debimos de buscar a Sura. – dije con un nudo en la garganta – Soy gilipollas.

Eh, eh, eh, tranquila – dijo mientras me abrazaba – Esté donde esté Sura, es mejor lugar que este, así que no te sientas culpable. Y no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré sola. Siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Valeria llevaba razón, siempre estaríamos juntas, nadie ni nada nos iba a separar, ni siquiera los mismísimos Dioses.

Los días pasaron, y llegamos a Capua. Era una pequeña ciudad donde se comerciaba bastante, y donde había mucha gente. Había todo tipo de personas: ricos, pequeños y grandes comerciantes, gente que vivía en la pobreza, y esclavos y esclavas que trabajaban para sus dueños.

Cuando pasamos en el carruaje, había gente que nos miraba y señalaba, y gente para la cual no existíamos. También los había que nos decían cosas, las cuales no entendíamos por el ruido, y los que nos tiraban piedras u otros objetos, la mayoría para hacer daño.

¡Venga putas! ¡Levantaos y caminad! – dijo el hombre que nos cogió cautivas. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con media melena de color marrón, ojos marrones y una cara un tanto extraña, era muy feo.

Nos subieron a una plataforma, estábamos encadenadas, y mucha gente nos estaba mirando. Alguno de ellos sería nuestro próximo dueño, si nos llegaban a comprar. En su mayoría, los que estaban allí, era gente que tenía una vida privilegiada, con muchas comodidades. Y todos estaban ahí para comprarnos, para que trabajáramos para ellos, y exprimirnos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

¡Qué comience la subasta! – dijo el feo – Traigo lo mejor de las tierras del este, romanas, griegas, sirias y tracias. Todas con mucho espíritu y con una larga vida por delante. – se acercó a Linda y la empujó hacia adelante - Aquí os muestro a Linda, venida de Siria, con grandes manos para trabajar. Podría ser una fiel esclava. ¡Pujad!

¡1 denario! – dijo un hombre mayor con una túnica naranja.

¡3 denarios! – dijo otro hombre, pero este llevaba una túnica azul.

¿Alguien da más? – dijo el comerciante – ¡Vendida a Gnaeus! – la quitó del resto del grupo. El hombre de la túnica azul le dio los 3 denarios al comerciante y se la llevó.

Ahora os muestro a Cassandra, la griega. – la cogió del brazo- De curvas impresionantes, esta mujer puede satisfacer vuestras necesidades. ¡Pujad!

¡2 denarios! – dijo el hombre de la túnica naranja.

¿2 denarios? ¿alguien sube la apuesta? – dijo el comerciante - ¡Vendida a Aulus! – pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Linda, lo que pasa, que el viejo le cogió el culo a Cassie.

Ahora os voy a mostrar a mis favoritas. Se venden juntas, porque si no, no tienen el mismo valor, y serían igual que las otras. – dijo el comerciante acercándose a Valeria y a mi. Nos cogió del brazo a cada una y nos adelantó para que todo el mundo nos viera – Estas son Brenda y Valeria, de Tracia. Como veis son iguales pero son muy diferentes. Una es un ángel caído del cielo y la otra es el mismísimo demonio. Estas traidoras de Roma, son fuertes de espíritu y mente, podrían hacerse pasar por gladiadores. ¡Pujad!

¡5 denarios! – dijo un hombre mayor con una túnica marrón.

¡10 denarios! – dijo otro con una túnica roja oscura.

¡12 denarios! – dijo el de la túnica marrón.

¿Alguien da más? – dijo el comerciante mirando a los presentes.

¡Doy 20 denarios! – dijo un hombre con una túnica verde, a su lado había un hombre negro muy alto y fuerte, supongo que sería su guerrero de confianza.

¿20? – dijo mirando alrededor - ¡Vendidas a Batiato! – se acercó a nosotras, nos separó del grupo. Cogió los 20 denarios y nos fuimos con nuestro nuevo amo.

Por el camino hacia nuestro nuevo "hogar", nos enteramos de que íbamos a trabajar en un ludus, osea, que vamos a estar con gladiadores. Ese hombre que nos compró, Batiato, es nuestro nuevo dueño, ahora trabajamos para él, y que el hombre negro de antes era el Doctore de los gladiadores. Si antes era difícil escapar, ahora más. Íbamos a estar rodeadas de guardias y de gladiadores, ¡todo un alivio!

Llegamos al ludus, que estaba en lo alto de la ciudad, a mi hermana y a mí nos costó mucho llegar porque la cuesta era muy empinada, y además, estábamos agotadas. Las puertas se abrieron, y lo que vimos era hermoso. Todo estaba lleno de estatuas y cortinas de seda, todo limpio e impecable, y además olía muy bien. Había muchos esclavos en este ludus, todos iban de arriba para abajo. Doctore se despidió de Batiato y se fue. Seguimos a Batiato que nos llevó a una sala, en la cuál había una mujer de pelo rojo tumbada en algo. Batiato se acercó y la besó. Suponíamos que era su esposa, aunque te puedes esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de la gente "importante".

Lucrecia, aquí tienes a las nuevas esclavas que he comprado – dijo Batiato mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa – Vienen de Tracia, son las últimas mujeres de esas malditas tierras.

Gemelas ¿eh? – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a nosotras - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Brenda y Valeria – dije con miedo en mi voz y con la cabeza gacha.

¿Qué edad tenéis?

Diecisiete.

¿No os falta decir algo? – dijo la mujer acercándose más a mí.

Que sepamos, no – dije mirándole a la cara. De repente, la mujer de pelo rojo me pegó una bofetada.

¡Me tienes que llamar Domina! ¿te enteras? ¡Domina! – acto seguido, Valeria se abalanzó sobre la mujer de pelo rojo y la tiró de los pelos, la cuál empezó a chillar. Lo que llevaba era una peluca y mi hermana se quedó con ella en la mano.

¡Guardias! – dijo Domine gritando. Aparecieron los guardias y nos cogieron a las dos. Nos tenían cogidas por los brazos, inmovilizadas.

Escuchadme bien putas zorras – dijo Domine después de pegarnos una bofetada a cada una – me habéis costado demasiados denarios como para mataros – me cogió la cara y apretó - Así que trabajaréis con los gladiadores. Les haréis de comer, les curareis, y si os necesitan para algo más, deberéis hacerlo, porque tendré guardias vigilándoos, ¿entendisteis? – dijo Domine muy enfadado.

Si, Domine – dijimos las dos a la vez.

Lleváoslas – dijo quitándole la peluca a Valeria y dándose la vuelta.

Los guardias nos cogieron y nos llevaron hacia unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, abrieron una reja, y aparecimos en un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo. Nos sacaron de allí y aparecimos en la parte baja del ludus. Había mesas y un hombre que estaba haciendo algo. Le faltaba un brazo, y tenía cara de estar enfadado.

Nos empujaron y caímos de rodillas al suelo, acto seguido se fueron y nos dejaron allí.

Así que finalmente íbamos a trabajar aquí, con ese extraño hombre y a saber que más. Ese hombre era el cocinero de los gladiadores. Nos dijo que íbamos a trabajar para él y Medicus. Por ahora no le hacíamos falta así que nos mando a Medicus. Éste, cuando entramos, nos dijo que arregláramos un poco el sitio, y que si entraba algún gladiador o alguien del servicio que necesitara de nuestraos cuidados , que le curáramos, que él tenía cosas que hacer. Después se fue.

¡Genial! – dijo Valeria con enfado – Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en este sitio, rodeada de personas que no nos van a dejar en paz, van a estar vigilando cada cosa que hagamos. Nunca más volveremos a ser libres.

No creas que a mí me gusta esto más que a ti ¿eh? – le dije a mi hermana con enfado – Lo único que podemos hacer es, hacer lo que nos digan, y a lo mejor se apiadan un poco de nosotras.

Si, sobre todo la bruja de pelo rojo – dijo con sarcasmo – ya viste lo que te hizo por no llamarla "Domina".

Pero eso es una cosa aparte – dije tirándole un trapo – Limpiemos esto un poco y comportémonos, que sino terminaran matándonos.

Estuvimos como media hora arreglando un poco el lugar. Le quitamos toda la mugre y la sangre que tenía. No hablamos en todo ese tiempo, porque ninguna de las dos teníamos humor para hablar.

¿Quiénes sois vosotras? ¿y qué hacéis aquí? – dijo una voz muy familiar a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta no nos podíamos creer quien estaba ahí, no era posible.


	4. El reencuentro

**4. El reencuentro**

_Valeria P.D.V_

No podía ser cierto, estaba soñando, ¡si creíamos que había muerto!

La persona a la que más extrañábamos, la que siempre estuvo con nosotras, la que nos enseñó a luchar y a defendernos, la que estuvo ahí cuando nos metíamos en problemas…. Nuestro querido y amado hermano estaba frente a nosotras, con cara de consternación pero de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba lleno de magulladuras y moratones por todas partes, y le habían cortado el pelo ¿qué le había pasado?

No lo puedo creer, ¡estás vivo! – dijo Brenda abrazándole fuertemente – te dábamos por muerto. Creía que nos habías dejado solas.

Me extrañaba que acabaran tan rápido contigo, – dije acercándome – un puñado de romanos no es suficiente para nuestro hermano ¿verdad? – sonreímos y nos abrazamos fuertemente – Te he extrañado hermano, bueno, te hemos extrañado.

Y yo a vosotras hermanas – dijo mientras se retiraba del abrazo – Creía que habíais muerto con los demás. Me temí lo peor.

Tuvimos suerte, – dijo Brenda – conseguimos escapar en el último momento.

Aunque no sabemos que es peor, haber muerto o quedarnos encerradas aquí siendo esclavas hasta el fin de nuestros días. Los Dioses nos odian.

Lo importante es que estáis vivas, y no tengo que lloraros – dijo con positivismo nuestro hermano, que en estos tiempos faltaba.

Curamos sus heridas, algunas eran profundas y si no se curaban rápido, llegarían a infectarse.

Nos contó como llegó allí: la traición a Roma; lo que pasó con Sura; la lucha por la supervivencia en la arena de Capua; la muerte de los luchadores tracios; la llegada al ludus; el nuevo nombre que le pusieron , Espartaco, por el cual teníamos que llamarle así, nadie debía saber su autentico nombre; el juramento que le hizo a domine: él se sometería al entrenamiento y sería gladiador, y domine en cambio buscaría a Sura y la traería de vuelta con él; nos habló de algunos de los gladiadores, pero no dejaba de nombrar a un tal Crixo, el campeón de Capua; como terminó luchando en la fosa por rendirse en la arena y dejar en ridículo a domine; nos habló también de un tal Varro, alguien a quién podía llamar "amigo"… resumiendo, Brenda y yo íbamos a morir en este lugar. Nosotras le contamos todo lo que nos pasó y cómo terminamos en el ludus por unos 20 denarios. Pero después de todo, me alegro de que esté vivo, aquí con nosotras.

Espartaco, te llaman – dijo un soldado en la puerta.

Hablaremos mas tarde – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Cuando salió por la puerta, nos avisaron de que teníamos que servirles la comida a los gladiadores, y después limpiar todos los cuencos.

Llegamos a la arena, Brenda y yo nos pusimos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Había muchos gladiadores, y seguro que muchos no habían visto una mujer de cerca en mucho tiempo, esto no iba bien. De repente, escuchamos el golpe de un látigo.

Comed y descansad – dijo Doctore

Empezamos a sacar todos los cuencos con sus cucharas correspondientes. Apartamos la comida a los gladiadores, y muchos de ellos nos miraban de arriba abajo, algunos con cara de obseso y otros preguntándose que hacíamos en esta parte del ludus.

Vaya, vaya. Después de todo los Dioses me ha mandado un regalo – dijo un gladiador que tenía la cabeza rapada y cara de cochino – Dos gemelas para divertirme por las noches. Todo un regalo.

Tócanos un pelo y te dejo sin huevos – dije en voz baja

¿Qué has dicho?

Qué como nos toques te dejo sin descendencia – dije mirándole a los ojos directamente

Con carácter Rhaskos, como a ti te gustan – dijo una voz al fondo. Provenía de un hombre con la cabeza rapada por los lados.

Una fierecilla, esto va a estar bien – dijo relamiéndose – Eres de las que me gustan, ¿lo sabías? – dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y me acercaba hacia él. Acto seguido le solté una bofetada.

Vuelve a tocarme y será peor – le dije muy seria, pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo.

Escúchame zorra – dijo cogiéndome por el brazo – A mí nadie me pega, y menos una zorra como tú – después me empezó a meter mano sin soltarme

¡Suelta a mi hermana cabrón! – dijo Brenda mientras se echaba encima de él.

Empezamos una pelea con ese gladiador, Rhaskos. Algunos gladiadores se metieron en la pelea, solo para ayudarlo a él, o para parar la pelea y separarnos. Muchos se reían de la situación y otros simplemente no decían nada, pero todos estaban pendientes de la pelea.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegaron los soldados romanos y nos separaron. Nos llevaron a la arena a Brenda, a Rhaskos y a mí, sin dejar de soltarnos. Apareció domine en el balcón con cara de pocos amigos. Todo se quedó en silencio.

No sé que ha ocurrido, ni quiero saberlo – dijo muy serio – pero desde que llegasteis aquí, zorras, nada mas que me habéis dado problemas. Media ración toda la semana para los tres. Y que no se vuelva a repetir, sino las consecuencias serán peores – y acto seguido desapareció de nuestra vista.

Nos soltaron y los soldados se fueron. Rhaskos nos sonrió y nos tiró un beso a cada una, en respuesta, Brenda le escupió y yo le hice un corte de manga. Se escucharon risas provenientes del fondo. Creo que a partir de ahora, un poquito de respeto nos tendrán.

Terminaron todos de comer y recogimos un poco el lugar. Limpiamos todos los cuencos y las cucharas y descansamos un poco. Brenda se fue hacia "nuestra alcoba"

y yo me senté en el borde del acantilado con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba el paisaje, la verdad es que era precioso.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como vosotras – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me volví y era un hombre rubio con el pelo rizado, alto y con una sonrisa muy bonita – nadie se atrevería a desafiar a un gladiador, y menos una mujer.

¿Estás diciendo que por ser mujer tengo que ser débil? – dije enfadada mientras me levantaba – gladiador o no, no tiene derecho a tratarnos como mierda.

¡Eh, eh, eh, tranquila! No estoy diciendo eso – dijo mientras levantaba las manos - Solo digo que sois muy valientes al plantarles cara, nada más. Por cierto, soy Varro.

Yo soy Valeria, y mi hermana es Brenda – dije con desconfianza.

Vengo en son de paz, así que puedes tranquilizarte – dijo con una sonrisa – tengo esposa e hijo, no me interesan otras mujeres que no sea ella, si eso te deja mas tranquila.

Lo siento – resoplé – es que nunca he tenido buena relación con los hombres, excepto con mi hermano. Los demás solo me ven como su presa a la que pueden cazar e hincarle el diente.

Espera, ¿Valeria has dicho? Espartaco me habló sobre sus hermanas, y una de ellas creo que se llamaba como tú, ¿no seréis vosotras no? – dijo sorprendido.

No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Demasiado estamos pasando como para que ahora se enteren de que nuestro hermano es Espartaco.

Tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero tarde o temprano se enterarán.

Cuanto más tarde, mejor

Estuvimos hasta el atardecer hablando. Él me habló sobre su mujer y su hijo, por qué acabó aquí, y como consigue sobrevivir en este lugar. También sobre su antigua vida y sobre nuestro hermano, lo mal que lo ha pasado y como lo ve él después de todo este tiempo. Yo le conté como Brenda y yo acabamos en el ludus, nuestra antigua vida y lo felices que éramos antes de que los romanos nos atacaran. Resumiendo, Varro era una gran persona y alguien en quien se podía confiar, se le veía en los ojos.


	5. Curiosidad

**5. Curiosidad**

_Brenda P.D.V_

_3 meses más tarde…_

Mucho había cambiado todo desde que llegamos, en lo que nos concierne, claro. Habíamos mejorado nuestra relación con los gladiadores, ya no nos veían como las mujeres de las que podían aprovecharse, después de lo que le hicimos a Rhaskos, creo que quedó bastante claro como nos desenvolvemos en ese tipo de situaciones.

Nuestra relación había mejorado especialmente con Varro, era como nuestro otro hermano, lo que pasa que este era más simpático que nuestro verdadero hermano. Nuestro hermano, al cual llamamos Espartaco, se había convertido en el "Campeón de Capua" al derrotar a Theokles en una lucha en la que también participó Crixo, el cual no salió muy bien, al contrario, estuvo luchando entre la vida y la muerte un tiempo, pero sus heridas sanan poco a poco, se recuperará. Hasta nuestra relación con Domine y Domina mejoró, creo que todo se debe a que nuestro hermano es ahora el Campeón de Capua.

Eso en cuanto a lo bueno. Lo malo es que entablamos una muy buena relación con Pietro, era nuestro mejor compañero y una persona fascinante, pero se volvió triste y deprimido desde que Barca se fue y le abandonó, dejándolo solo en este lugar. Le mintió y lo dejó destrozado. Intentamos animarle y que volviera a ser la persona que era antes, jovial y llena de energía, pero no lo conseguimos. De esa situación se aprovechó Ecneo, el cual empezó a abusar del pobre Pietro, pero ya se encargó nuestro hermano, Espartaco, de darle su merecido, lo tiró por el acantilado del ludus. Este finalmente se terminó suicidando, lo encontraron Varro y Espartaco colgado del cuello por una soga. Nos entristeció mucho esa perdida, la cual todavía seguimos llorando.

Nuestra relación con los galos tampoco ha mejorado mucho. Rhaskos sigue intentado aprovecharse de nosotras, no tanto como antes, pero nos peleamos con él, tanto con palabras como con las manos. Tampoco nos llevamos muy bien con Crixo, sabe que somos las hermanas de Espartaco y por eso nos odia.

¡Brenda! – dijo una voz despertándome de mis pensamientos - ¡Deja de pensar en las musarañas y tráeme vino de la despensa!

Si, señor, ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Fui a por el vino tal y como me mandaron.

Hacía horas que no veía a Valeria, la mandaron a comprar comida y no ha vuelto desde entonces. No ha debido de ir muy lejos ya que llevaba a un guardia con ella para que no se escapara.

Mi hermana había cambiado mucho en estos 3 meses. Se había vuelto más simpática y amigable, nunca la había visto así. Parece que este lugar si que amansa a las fieras después de todo.

Cogí el vino y me disponía a proseguir mi camino hasta que alguien me lo impidió.

Brenda, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo Naevia bajando las escaleras.

Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Podrías darle esto a Crixo y decirle que en cuanto pueda bajaré a ver como está? – dijo mientras me daba algo. Era como un medallón, pero más pequeño. Llevaba algo grabado, era de oro y tenía una piedrecita blanca en el centro.

Sabes que preferiría que se lo dieras tú. A mi no me puede ver.

Pero es que Domina hoy me necesita todo el día, y no sé si podré verle. Sé que lo comprenderá, además, eres la única que puede ayudarme.

Espero que tengas razón y no tenga que discutir con él, como pasa siempre.

Creo que en el fondo piensa que eres una gran persona, alguien que merece la pena, lo que pasa que no lo dice porque es muy orgulloso.

En eso nos parecemos mucho la verdad.

El chirriar de una reja a mis espaldas hizo que dejara a un lado mi conversación con Naevia. Era mi hermana, por fin había regresado.

¡Brenda! ¿qué coño haces? – dijo Valeria cogiéndome por el brazo – Hola Naevia – dijo con un movimiento de cabeza – Arriba alguien está perdiendo los estribos. ¡Así que date prisa!

Si, si, ahora voy – dije mientras me guardaba el medallón - Adiós Naevia, se lo llevaré, no te preocupes – dije mientras Valeria me empujaba.

Valeria y yo nos dirigimos rumbo a la arena con dos jarras de vino para la comida de los gladiadores. Cuando llegamos el cocinero estaba furioso, empezó a echarme el sermón y se fue, ahora la comida corría a nuestra cuenta.

Siempre hacen lo mismo – dije algo enfadada – ¡Se van sin dar explicaciones y dejando las cosas a medio hacer! Parece que lo hacen aposta.

Y tu siempre tienes la misma reacción – dijo riéndose Valeria y cogiendo los cuencos.

Pues si no te gusta, ¡te aguantas! – le dije bromeando a mi hermana - ¿Cómo que has tardado tanto?

Habría tardado más si no hubiera sido por el puto guardia. Había mucha gente, y ya que estaba le eché un vistazo a la ciudad.

Tan curiosa como siempre.

De repente, vimos a los gladiadores reunirse a los pies de la arena, y empezar a gritar y a decir cosas. Nosotras, curiosas por naturaleza, nos acercamos para ver de qué se trataba. Se trataba de que había nuevos esclavos en el ludus, Domine los habría comprado, como hizo con nosotras.

Eran seis nuevos esclavos. Uno era calvo y con barba, el otro era rubio y con los pelos rizados, otro era negro, otro tenía como rastas en la cabeza, como una especie de pluma en su oreja derecha y un piercing en la nariz, el que estaba al lado suyo era igual que el anterior pero tenía el pelo más claro y era más alto, y no llevaba ni una pluma, ni un piercing, y el último tenía el pelo largo y lleno de rastas y una barbilla muy pronunciada.

Vaya, no se parecen en nada a lo que hay aquí – dije mirándolos fijamente uno a uno

¿Ya te vas a echar encima de uno, hermana? – dijo echándome con sus ojos verdes una pícara mirada Valeria.

Le pegué un codazo en respuesta. Algunos de los gladiadores se estaban riendo y otros los miraban fijamente sin moverse. Eché un vistazo a mi hermano y estaba con Crixo, nada bueno podía estar pasando ahí.

Doctore se acercó a los gladiadores con su látigo.

¿Qué tenéis bajo los pies? – preguntó muy serio

¿Arena? – dijo el del piercing en la nariz. Ese pobre no sabía lo que había contestado. Muchas risas vinieron de algunos gladiadores por esa respuesta.

¡Espartaco! – dijo Doctore

Tierra sagrada, Doctore – dijo después de adelantarse dos pasos – Regada con lágrimas de sangre.

Vuestras lágrimas – dijo avanzando y mirando a cada uno de los hombres que había allí – Vuestra sangre, vuestra patética vida forjada en…

5 denarios por el necio que ha hablado – escuché decir Varro a Ashur.

Atended y tal vez viváis como gladiadores – dijo Doctore - Ahora, escuchad al maestro.

Supongo que apareció Domine con Domina y la puta, guarra y zorra de Illythia. Si, esa persona que nos miró mal e hizo como si no existiésemos, esa zorra romana de cara de guarra y de…. Mejor paro.

Sois afortunados – escuché decir a Domine – Todos y cada uno de vosotros por encontraros aquí, en el gran ludus de Quinto Lentulo Batiato, proveedor de los mejores gladiadores de la República.

Acto seguido, los brutos y salvajes de estos gladiadores se pusieron a gritar en favor de lo que Domine había dicho.

Sed fuertes en los días que os esperan – siguió hablando Batiato – Demostrad que valéis mas que un esclavo, más que un hombre. Entrenad, o moriréis.

Siguió hablando pero la verdad es que estaba empezando a cansar de escucharle.

Me apuesto lo que quieras a que esos dos son hermanos – dijo Valeria señalando a los de las rastas en la cabeza, el del piercing y el alto.

No hace falta que apuestes. Es que seguro que son hermanos.

… triunfad, ¡y pasareis a ser parte de mis titanes! – terminó de decir Domine.

Después los gladiadores se pusieron a gritar en aprobación de lo que Domine había dicho y corear su nombre. Doctore los hizo callar con el ruido del látigo golpeando el aire.

El gladiador no teme a la muerte, la abraza, la acaricia, se la folla – dijo Doctore.

Pues como follen como ellos, vamos bien – dijo en voz baja Valeria

¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?

¡Oh, vamos! Los días que les dan el pago pueden elegir entre una puta o el dinero. Y que digamos, los que eligen las putas, es que no se lo follarían ni la más tonta del pueblo – dijo riéndose bajito Valeria.

A veces me asusta lo observadora que puedes llegar a ser – dije sorprendida.

Pues no te descuides, que algún día caerás – dijo volviendo la vista hacia los hombres.

Doctore siguió dándoles el sermón a los pobres hombres. Algunos estaban ya aburridos de tanta charla, se les veía que tenían ganas de coger una espada y pelear, empezar con el entrenamiento y demostrar su valía.

Doctore, nuestra invitada desea apreciar las virtudes de los reclutas – dijo Domine.

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – pregunté sorprendida

Creo que sí – respondió Valeria

Muchos gladiadores se reían ante esa propuesta, y se frotaban las manos. Los hombres se miraban unos a otros. Pobres, el primer día y ya les hacen desnudarse.

Quitaos el supligar – dijo Doctore

Realmente me da vergüenza mirar – dije – pero tengo curiosidad.

¡Y después la curiosa soy yo! – dijo Valeria haciendo aspavientos.

Uno a uno empezaron a quitarse el supligar. Te encontrabas de todo, de todos los tamaños de todos los grosores. Los que supuestamente nosotras decíamos que eran hermanos, no estaban mal dotados, pero es que al lado del de la barbilla prominente, se quedaban en nada.

Eso no era normal, como la tenía ese hombre no era normal, tendría que doler mucho que te la metiera. El simple echo de pensarlo me dolía.

Quisiera cambiar mi apuesta. Todo por, el de la polla de caballo – escuché decir a Varro.

¿Has visto eso? – dijo riéndose Valeria – Dioses, eso que tiene entre las piernas no es normal – dijo en voz baja.

Tiene que doler mucho – dije sin dejar de mirar

¡Y que lo digas! – dijo asintiendo

Nuestro hermano se dio la vuelta, miró a Crixo y después a nosotras. Nos dimos cuenta de que nos miraba, y nosotras nos pusimos a hacer lo nuestro. Se dio cuenta a lo que estábamos mirando porque cuando reaccionamos así, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en la comida, ahora teníamos que hacer para seis más. Todos los gladiadores se pusieron a hacer otras cosas, menos los nuevos, que los pusieron con el primer entrenamiento.

Crixo, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – le dije antes de que se marchara.

No pierdo el tiempo con gente como tú – dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Qué tal si por una vez en tu miserable vida me escuchas? – le dije mientras le cogía del brazo y volverle para que me mirara a la cara – Naevia me dio esto para que te lo diera. Y me dijo que cuando pudiera bajaría a verte – le di el medallón – Créeme, habría preferido que te lo diera ella, para no ver tu estúpida cara de galo enamorado.

Cogió el medallón y desapareció.

¿Cómo podía Naevia estar enamorada de ese estúpido galo? Me lo pregunto cada vez que los veo juntos en la enfermería, y nunca saco una respuesta. El amor es muy extraño.


	6. ¡Putos Galos!

**6. ¡Putos Galos!**

_Valeria P.D.V_

Estaba preparando la comida para los gladiadores, cuando me fijé de que mi hermana estaba hablando con Crixo, ¿qué hacía hablando con él? Bueno, la verdad es que me importa poco.

Todos los gladiadores se dispersaron, cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas, excepto los nuevos, que estaban entrenando. La verdad es que cuando eres de los nuevos, las cosas son más difíciles, pero es que el entrenamiento que les estaba poniendo no era para nada fácil. En momentos como estos me alegro de ser mujer.

¡Que se vaya al infierno! – escuché decir a Brenda – No sé para que me molesto en intentar hablar con él.

Eso mismo digo yo – le dije mientras cocinaba.

Pues lo he hecho por Naevia, porque me lo pidió, sino ten por seguro que ni me molestaría en mirarle a la cara.

Es un galo, ¡que te puedes esperar! Son todos iguales.

La comida estaba a punto de terminarse de hacer, y aparecieron todos de repente, salieron de la nada. Les apartamos la comida, y cada uno se iba a sentando.

¿Te he dicho que hoy estás radiante, Valeria? – dijo Rhaskos apoyándose en la mesa.

No, ni quiero que me lo digas – le dije sin mirarle a la cara – Aquí tienes – le tendí el cuenco con la comida.

Algún día caerás rendida a mis pies – dijo mientras se alejaba.

¡Ni en tus sueños pasa eso! – le dije alto para que me escuchara y sirviendo otro cuenco.

Parece que no se da por vencido – dijo Amilcar

Tengo la esperanza de que algún día se rinda – le dije tendiéndole el cuenco.

Estaban todos comiendo, charlando y otros jugando a los dados. Entonces escuché el látigo de Doctore, los nuevos se acercaban. Brenda les sirvió la comida, mientras yo recogía los cuencos vacíos y sucios. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, Brenda estaba sonriendo.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le dije mientras me acercaba - ¿por qué sonríes?

Es que he visto de cerca al "semental" – me dijo al oído – y le he mirado a la cara y no he podido aguantarme.

Como salido de la nada, Crixo apareció y estampó contra una mesa a uno de los nuevos, concretamente al negro.

¡Tenéis que esperar hasta que los gladiadores terminen! – dijo mirando al hombre desde arriba.

Crixo – escuché decir a Espartaco – Déjales comer – dijo sentado desde su sitio.

Deben sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento para ser gladiadores – dijo mirando a Espartaco - Así es como se hace.

No es tu labor.

Por un momento, el silencio obró en el lugar. Todos mirábamos a la pareja que hablaba, sin movernos un ápice.

¡Que coman! – dijo Espartaco todavía sentado en su sitio.

Espartaco, el bondadoso y amable – dijo levantando los brazos y bufando.

Algunas risas provinieron de los gladiadores galos y de algunos otros que estaban a favor de Crixo.

No te equivoques, Crixo – dijo levantándose y poniéndose cara a cara con el galo – Me da lo mismo que los hombres coman. Pero tu, tu ya no eres el Campeón de Capua.

Eso fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso. Si no se terminan pegando ahí, es un milagro. Pero llevaba razón, él ya no era nadie, así que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

Momento de tensión en el lugar, en el cual Brenda y yo miramos al suelo para aguantarnos la risa.

No eres el líder – siguió diciendo – Tú me sigues.

Se miraban fijamente sin pestañear, todo estaba en silencio, y la tensión aumentaba cada vez más.

El hombre que sigue, siempre estará a tus espaldas – dijo después de dar dos pasos alejándose de Espartaco y mirando a la arena – Tenlo muy en cuenta, campeón – tiró el cuenco y se fue.

Se escucharon todo tipo de murmullos y de exclamaciones. Me acerqué a recoger el cuenco que había tirado.

¡Putos galos! – escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas. Era uno de los nuevos, más concretamente el alto.

Nunca lo habría dicho mejor – dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia mi hermana.

El hombre se quedó mirándome extrañado, pero creo que supo por qué lo había dicho.

Se hizo la noche, y hoy era el día en que nos daban el pago. Brenda y yo cogimos nuestras monedas.

Tengo pensado en darme un baño, ¿te apuntas?- dijo Brenda

Si, ¿por qué no?

Nos dirigimos hacia donde los gladiadores se bañaban, que era donde nosotras nos bañábamos también, pero lo hacíamos cuando todos habían terminado. Además estarían tan ocupados follando con las putas que ni se enterarían.

Nos bañamos, y estuvimos charlando un poco metidas en el agua.

Salimos de los baños, y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la arena, escuchamos algo proveniente de la celda de los nuevos.

¿Ese, hombrecillo es el puto campeón de Capua? – dijo Agron

Los romanos hinchan su leyenda. Le podemos vencer, Agron – dijo Duro.

Nos escondimos para que no nos vieran y poder escuchar lo que decían.

Espartaco venció a Theokles – dijo Segovax muy serio – Y los cielos lloraron para honrar su victoria. Para él seréis simplemente como meados y mierda.

Los hermanos germanos se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

¿Os divierten mis palabras? Preguntó Segovax

¿Tus palabras? ¡No! – dijo Duro

El estúpido cabrón que las dice – dijo Agron – Es jodidamente divertido.

Espartaco debe ser tomado como ejemplo – siguió diciendo Segovax – El esclavo incendia el circo. Un día, las llamas le harán libre.

He sido testigo de ello – dijo el otro gladiador, el que empujó Crixo – El rugido de la muchedumbre exigiendo la libertad de un gladiador por sus triunfos en la arena.

Aún no llevas la marca de la hermandad y ya cloqueas sobre la libertad – dijo Duro.

Segovax lleva razón, Espartaco muestra el camino – siguió diciendo el hombre – Yo pienso luchar como él. Que cada ataque quede para la posteridad, y un día, también seré una leyenda de la arena.

Todo eso suena muy bien – dijo Brenda saliendo del escondite – Pero debéis ganaros la confianza de los gladiadores primero y después de la Domine.

Si no, lo vais a tener muy difícil – dije saliendo del escondite.

¿Y vosotras que sabréis? – dijo Agron mirándonos.

Son las hermanas de Espartaco, Brenda y Valeria – dijo Segovax - dos auténticas guerreras al sobrevivir al ataque de los romanos.

Hubiera preferido morir al estar aquí trabajando para vosotros – le dije a Segovax seriamente.

¿Y por qué estáis aquí y no arriba como los demás esclavos? – preguntó Duro

Porque aquí mi hermana – dijo Brenda señalándome - me defendió de Domina.

¿Qué le hiciste? – me preguntó Duro

Le ataqué y me quedé con su peluca en la mano – le expliqué – Suena patético, pero es la verdad. No pensaba quedar mirando como le pegaba. Nadie la ataca, ni le hace daño.

Lo mismo digo – dijo Brenda – Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Pero creo que eso vosotros lo sabéis – dijo mirando a Duro y Agron. Estos dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno os dejamos con vuestras historias – dijo Brenda – nosotras nos vamos a beber vino….

¿Y por qué no lo compartimos con ellos y los conocemos? - sugerí – Además hoy es el día libre, así que no pueden decirnos nada.

Me parece buena idea – sonrió ante esa sugerencia – Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientas se encaminaba a por el vino.

¿Por qué os molestáis en ser amables? – me preguntó Segovax.

Porque sabemos lo difícil que es ser de los nuevos – dije mientras me sentaba frente a ellos – Aunque vuestra entrada ha sido más espectacular. El primer día y ya os hacen desnudaros.

¿Nos habéis visto? – preguntó Duro

La pregunta sería, ¿quién no os ha visto? – dije riéndome – No os preocupéis, no sacaré más el tema.

¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Brenda sentándose a mi lado y sirviendo el vino

De su espectacular entrada, de la cual he dicho que no hablaré más – Brenda soltó una carcajada.

Sois muy diferentes a Espartaco – dijo el gladiador negro – No os parecéis en nada.

Lo suele decir todo el mundo – dijimos al unísono. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

Eso es porque no nos conoces bien – dijo Brenda después de darle un sorbo al vino.

Esto es hoy porque estamos de buen humor – dije mientras me echaba otra vaso – Si fuerais como Crixo y compañía, aquí no estaríamos.

Estuvimos toda la noche bebiendo vino y contándonos cosas. Los conocimos, y nos dimos cuenta de que eran grandes personas con historias muy duras, como la de todos los que estamos aquí.


	7. Miradas

**7. Miradas**

_Brenda P.D.V_

_1 semana después …_

¡Te he dicho que no! – grité - ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Porque cuando uno quiere a su presa, no descansa hasta que no lo consigue – explicó Rhaskos

Pues para que lo sepas, no soy ningún animal

¿Eso crees? A mí si que me lo pareces. Eres una fierecilla que me la pone dura

Sabía que estabas enfermo – saltó Valeria mientras secaba los cuencos

Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, y vosotras tenéis mucho

Sigue soñando, nunca vas a conseguir nada de nosotras – dijo Valeria levantándose del suelo

¿Por qué no te buscas unas putas y nos dejas tranquilas? – le dije a la cara

Sois demasiado especiales como para dejaros

¿Ahora te has enamorado de nosotras Rhaskos? – dijo con un bufido Valeria – No te crees ni lo que has dicho

Solo buscas lo que buscas, y no lo vas a conseguir – dije dándole la espalda – Loco de mierda - dije en voz baja

Escúchame preciosa – dijo cogiéndome del brazo – ¡Nadie le dice que no a Rhaskos!

¡Eh! – escuché decir a alguien a las espaldas de Rhaskos. No le veía ya que el galo me lo tapaba.

Ese alguien era Duro, uno de los hermanos germanos.

A lo largo de estos siete días fui conociéndolo mejor, y era un buen hombre, de corazón gentil, en cambio, su hermano era más reservado.

Déjala en paz Rhaskos – dijo éste poniéndose delante de mí, protegiéndome del galo

¡Vaya! El cachorro sale al rescate ¿acaso te importa lo que le haga a esta puta tracia?

Más de lo que crees – no vi su rostro, pero me imaginaba que estaría muy serio.

Lo mejor será que te vayas – le dije a Rhaskos con la cabeza gacha

Escúchame zorra de mierda – dijo acercándose a mí, pero Duro se lo impidió poniéndose de nuevo delante – ¡esta me la pagas! ¡Y tú también! – dijo ahora mirando a Valeria

Después de que el galo se fuera, me quedé por unos segundos mirando el lugar por el que Rhaskos se fue. ¿Por qué se enfadó tanto? Siempre le hemos dicho que no y que nos dejara en paz, y después hemos tenido nuestras peleas, y se quedaban en eso, pero en cambio ahora parecía muy molesto. No sé que le pasa al galo, y la verdad es que me importa más bien poco. Cuanto más lejos de él, mejor.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Duro cogiéndome por los hombros. En sus ojos se veía preocupación.

Si, si, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y mirándole a los ojos. Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros y no podía dejar de mirarlos, al igual que él, que no dejaba de mirar a mis verdes ojos

¿Por qué habéis aparecido por aquí? ¿Nos estabais espiando? – dijo Valeria interrumpiendo ese precioso momento.

Escuchamos voces y nos acercamos para ver que pasaba – le dijo Duro

Duro, debemos irnos – dijo secamente Agron

¿Seguro que estás bien? – dijo mirándome de nuevo y cogiéndome la mano. Creo que se me sonrojaron las mejillas, porque las notaba calientes.

Estoy perfectamente – dije después de tragar saliva

Acto seguido, el germano me soltó la mano y se fue con su hermano por donde habían venido. No podía dejar de mirarle, no solo por su físico, sino por lo que había hecho, nadie en su sano juicio hizo eso por mí nunca, significaba demasiado.

¡Duro! – el germano se dio la vuelta y me miró – Gratitud - El germano en respuesta me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció

_Valeria P.D.V_

Vi como los hermanos germanos desaparecieron por donde vinieron. Habían venido a ayudarnos, bueno, más bien había venido Duro ha ayudar a Brenda, la cual no dejaba de mirar por donde se habían ido los germanos.

Vaya, vaya, mis sospechas cada vez son más ciertas – dije con una sonrisa mientras recogía los cuencos secos

¿De qué hablas? – dijo mirándome

No te hagas la tonta Brenda, te he visto.

No sé que estás diciendo – dijo ésta poniéndose a hacer algo para distraerse

Sabes de lo que hablo, ¡te has sonrojado!

Será por los nervios del momento – dijo dándose la vuelta para que la dejara de mirar

¿Nervios? ¿tú precisamente? ¡No me hagas reír!

Déjame tranquila Valeria

Reconócelo hermana, a ti te gusta Duro – dije mientras guardaba los cuencos – Es normal que te guste alguien en una semana, y más si ese alguien se ha interpuesto en una pelea para defenderte

¿Se nota mucho? - dijo con preocupación

A ti y a él – dije acercándome a ella – Uno no le coge la mano a una mujer, sí ésta no es importante para él

¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Soy muy observadora – dije echándole el brazo por los hombros –No te preocupes Brenda, si él es el hombre que te ha sido asignado, pronto estaréis junto, ¡ya verás!

_En otro lugar ..._

Los hermanos germanos iban caminando rumbo hacía los baños con los demás gladiadores. Uno de ellos estaba extremadamente feliz, en cambio el otro seguía igual que siempre.

¿Sabes una cosa Agron? Creo que me gusta Brenda – dijo felizmente Duro

¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – dijo con sarcasmo Agron

¿Tanto se nota?

Si, a ti y a ella. Y creo que Valeria se ha dado cuenta también, ya que no dejaba de reírse.

Creo que se lo voy a decir. Le voy a decir lo que siento – dijo sonriendo – Sé que la conozco desde hace una semana, más o menos. Pero es que es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, ella es especial.

Pues buena suerte, Espartaco te va a cortar las pelotas

¿Por qué siempre haces que las cosas sean más difíciles de lo que son? – dijo Duro algo molesto

No lo hago, yo solo aviso de lo que se te puede avecinar

Ahora entiendo por qué no encuentres ninguna mujer

_Brenda P.D.V_

_Al día siguiente…_

Valeria y yo nos levantamos bien temprano para un nuevo día. Especialmente, yo estaba muy feliz, y no sabía por qué pero sabía que hoy iba a ser un gran día. Me fui directamente a prepararles la comida a los gladiadores, y Valeria se fue a ayudar a Medicus.

Mientras preparaba la comida para después del entrenamiento, los gladiadores salían hacia la arena para entrenar. Noté que alguien me miraba, y al levantar la vista vi que Duro me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron él me sonrió y me saludó con la mano, yo hice lo mismo. También pude ver como Agron nos miraba y se daba media vuelta dejándonos con nuestras miradas.

Estuvieron entrenando como dos horas sin descansar, excepto para beber agua.

Observé a mi hermano. Después de que trajeran a Sura muerta, éste estuvo muy distante, tanto conmigo como con Valeria y con Varro. Nosotras intentamos no ponernos tristes delante de él, pero algunas noches me pongo a llorar por la muerte de Sura, era una muy buena persona y no se mereció ese final.

Por otro lado estaba Varro, su mujer vino a visitarlo con su hijo, estuvo contento de que estuvieran ahí con él, hasta que Varro se enteró de que su mujer estaba en cinta. Éste se enfadó y se fue, dejándolos ahí, sin despedirse ni nada. Creo que ahora se arrepiente de lo que hizo, se le nota en la mirada.

¿Te pasa algo hermana? – escuché decir a mi hermano que estaba en frente mía

No, no, solo pensaba en mis cosas. Nada importante – dije quitándole importancia

Sabes que si te pasa algo nos lo puedes contar – dijo ahora Varro

No, en serio, estoy bien, no os preocupéis – les dije con una sonrisa

Me dispuse a darles la comida a los gladiadores, saqué los cuencos y empecé a echar la comida dentro.

En estos meses que habían pasado, me sentía muy cómoda, ahora todos los gladiadores me sonreían o me agradecían lo que hacía. Habían cambiado mucho, excepto los galos, los cuales seguían igual desde el primer día.

¿Tienes algo que hacer por la noche? – preguntó Duro

No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le dije mientras le echaba la comida

Me gustaría hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo

Claro, como quieras – le dije tendiéndole el cuenco.

¿En tu alcoba? Parece un sitio tranquilo y en el que nadie nos puede molestar

Allí te esperaré – le dije con una sonrisa

No te fallaré, tranquila – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se iba.

Seguí echando la comida en los cuencos, entonces llegó Valeria y se lo conté. Ésta se alegró de oírlo, pero no le gustó la idea de tener que quedarse sola por la noche. Estaba muy nerviosa, quería que llegara el anochecer y verme con Duro.

Estaba impaciente por saber lo que me iba a decir.


	8. Declaración y Recuerdos

**7. Declaración y Recuerdos**

_Valeria P.D.V_

_Al anochecer…_

¿Quieres darme mis putas monedas de una vez sirio de mierda? – le dije enfadada a Ashur.

Una mujer educada no habla de esa manera. Me esperaba más de ti encanto – dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa el sirio.

No te importa lo que sea, además, no estoy aquí para sorprenderte – dije más calmada – Ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿te importaría darme mis monedas, por favor?

Eso está mejor – dijo dándome el pequeño saco con los denarios – Si hicieras esto más a menudo, a lo mejor te ganas el favor de unos cuantos

Vete a la mierda Ashur – dije dándole la espalda y poniendo rumbo a mi alcoba.

De camino hacía mi alcoba, me encontré con Varro, el cual estaba algo triste por lo que le hizo a su mujer. Estuve un rato con él y hablamos largo y tendido del tema. Esos temas no son mi fuerte, pero por un amigo se hace lo que se puede.

Después de calmar un poco a Varro y ver que estaba algo mejor, me dirigí hacia mi primer objetivo, pero me encontré a quién precisamente no quería encontrarme.

Sabía que ibas a estar por aquí – dijo el galo.

¿Que quieres Rhaskos? – dije poniéndome alerta – No estoy de humor esta noche, así que lo mejor será que me dejes tranquila.

Solo quería hablar, nada más – dijo sentándose en una de las mesas.

¿Hablar? ¿sobre qué? – dije aún sin moverme del sitio.

Te importaría… - dijo ofreciéndome sitio a su lado.

Será mejor que nos quedemos como estamos. No confío en nadie, y menos en los galos.

Como quieras.

Algo diferente había en él, no sabía que era pero creo que lo que decía iba en serio. Se le veía algo triste y arrepentido, pero seguía sin confiar en él.

Vengo a hablar sobre lo nuestro, sobre nuestra relación.

Espera, me he perdido. ¿Relación? – dije sorprendida - Que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos nada, ni lo vamos a tener.

¿No sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti? – dijo levantándose de la mesa y acercándose – Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti – dijo cogiéndome las manos – Desde que te vi aparecer en este lugar, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Y tú lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es rechazarme.

Me quedé sin palabras. Ese odioso y repugnante hombre mostró sus sentimientos ante mí, me los dijo sin vacilación.

Después de todo lo que me hizo en estos meses, nuestras peleas tanto a voces como llegando a las manos, después de todo eso, ¿piensa que voy a aceptarle?

¿Piensas que me crea esto? – dije soltándome de sus manos – No te va a funcionar el truco este para follar conmigo – dije dándole la espalda y alejándome de él.

Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Y no pienso follar contigo hasta que no quieras.

Mira cielo, tu y yo no vamos a estar nunca juntos, eso lo primero. Y segundo, como vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a mi hermana, te juro que no lo cuentas – dije acercándome a él con rabia.

¡A mí nadie me dice que no! – dijo cogiéndome del cuello y estampándome contra la pared – Y quiero que a partir de ahora me respetes y me adores como a un Dios.

¿Así es como consigues a las mujeres, Rhaskos? Muy elocuente.

¿Te mofas de mí?

Te mofas de ti mismo tú solo. ¡Eres patético! – dije riéndome – Además, piensa un poco, aunque no creo que puedas, es muy difícil para ti.

El galo empezó a apretar más fuerte, y me estaba quedando sin aire, sin fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Creo que si me encuentran aquí muerta mañana o dentro de unas horas, creo que la gente que me quiere no descansará hasta que encuentren al que lo hizo. Y créeme si lo adivinan serás hombre muerto. Cosa que a ti nunca te pasará porque para todo el mundo eres mierdas y meados, y si mueres nadie te echará en falta.

El galo y yo estuvimos mirándonos con odio durante un buen rato, hasta que decidió soltarme y desaparecer sin más.

_Brenda P.D.V_

No paraba de dar vueltas, estaba muy nerviosa, pero muy alegre y contenta a la vez.

Había quedado por la mañana con Duro en vernos aquí, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, no sé de qué será. Lo único que tengo claro de todo esto, es que le voy a decir lo que siento. No sé como se lo tomará, pero si me rechaza, espero que no me guarde rencor.

Seguía dando vueltas, pero hubo un momento en el que estaba cansada y mareada de ir de arriba para abajo. Me senté en mi cama y saqué mi cajita que tenía guardada en la cama. Nadie sabía que la tenía, ni mi propia hermana…

_Era una fría noche de invierno en Tracia. Había encendido un fuego para caldear un poco el lugar. Habíamos cogido todas las provisiones que nos quedaban, ya que con el frio, era imposible conseguir algo de comida._

_¿También estás preocupada por ellos? – dijo Sura de pie justo en frente mía – Yo si, y mucho. El frio no es un buen aliado – dijo sentándose en a mi lado._

_Si, estoy preocupada por ellos. Pero me preocupa más el echo de no volver a verlos nunca más – dije poniéndome bien la piel del animal sobre los hombros – Son la única familia que me queda._

_Vosotros también sois la única que me queda – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo – No te preocupes, estarán bien._

_Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento viniendo de fuera._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando me preocupo o me siento muy sola, le rezo a los Dioses para que me ayuden o ayuden a mis seres queridos – dijo mirando al cielo._

_¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fe en ellos? Te quitaron a tu familia, te lo quitaron todo ¿Como puedes seguir confiando en ellos?_

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dijo mirándome a los ojos. En ellos se veía ese brillo especial – Además, me obsequiaron con el regalo de encontrar a tu hermano. Después de todo tan mal no se han portado._

_Simplemente no dije nada. Sura era una persona que confiaba mucho en los demás y tenía esperanza en ellos. Era algo que envidiaba de ella._

_Creo que el momento ha llegado – dijo cogiendo algo de su bolsillo – Este amuleto perteneció a mi familia, es el sagrado símbolo de los Dioses. Con él, todas mis súplicas han sido escuchadas. Creo que es el momento que te lo dé a ti – dijo tendiéndome el amuleto._

_Me quedé unos segundos mirando el amuleto. Era precioso pero sencillo. Era de oro con unos grabados en él, se podía ver que costaba unos cuantos denarios._

_No puedo aceptarlo. Perteneció a tu familia, y seguirá perteneciendo a ella._

_Eres de mi familia Brenda, eres a una de las personas que más quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve. Además si no fuera por ti, no habría conocido a tu hermano. Te lo mereces, con él tendrás muchas alegrías – dijo tendiéndomelo de nuevo y con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Cogí el amuleto y lo miré detenidamente. Era un regalo de Sura, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi otra hermana. Algo que significaba mucho para mí y para ella._

_Gracias Sura – dije abrazándola – Muchas gracias, significa mucho._

_Los Dioses ahora están de tu lado, no lo olvides – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo - Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre…_

Y yo también – dije mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

De repente oí que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Rápidamente guardé el amuleto y me sequé las lágrimas.

Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta – Es que tuve un pequeño pro…

Su voz se paró en seco. Yo no le miraba ya que no quería que me viera así.

¡Hey! – dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí y volviéndome la cara para que le mirara - ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, de verdad – dije quitando su mano de mi cara.

¿Te han dicho que estás preciosa hasta con los ojos acuosos? – dijo limpiando una de mis lágrimas.

No tenía palabras para responderle. Su voz era tan dulce cuando estaba conmigo, que hacía que se me erizara la piel. Me encanta su sonrisa y la forma en que me mira, me gusta todo de él.

Acto seguido, empujada por mis impulsos me lancé sobre él y le besé apasionadamente. Él me correspondió y me acercó a su cuerpo, era muy cálido el tacto de su piel. Nos levantamos, y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas estaban conectadas, como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra.

Estuvimos un largo rato así, que a mi me parecieron segundos, hasta que nos separamos.

Lo único que quería decirte es que estoy enamorado de ti – me dijo Duro con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – ¡Te quiero!

Me alegras la noche porque iba a decirte lo mismo – dije con una sonrisa – yo también te quiero.

Nos empezamos a besar de nuevo, pero el clima del lugar estaba empezando a subir. La excitación se adueñó de nosotros.


	9. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**8. Sentimientos a flor de piel**

_Brenda P.D.V_

Estaba sobre una nube. El hombre del que estaba tremendamente enamorada , el que se ha preocupado por mi en estos días, el que me defendió, y el que estaba conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, estaba aquí conmigo haciéndome sentir algo importante en su vida.

Después de quitarnos la ropa y ver su desnudez por segunda vez, él cogió y me tumbó suavemente sobre la cama y empezó a darme pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo. Empezó por mis pies, después subió por las piernas, llegó a los muslos y mientras me besaba en esa parte, no dejaba de mirarme, lo cual me gustaba porque estaba empezando a humedecerme. Subió por mi vientre, llegó a mis senos en los que empezó a hacer pequeños círculos con la lengua en mis pezones, siguió subiendo y cuando llegó al cuello me estaba haciendo cosquillas con su respiración, con lo cual empecé a reírme.

Me encanta tu risa – dijo sin dejar de besarme el cuello.

Y a mi me encantas tu – dije entrecortadamente a punto de jadear.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a besarme mientras cogía mi pierna por el muslo y la levantaba. Me penetró y sentí una sensación de dolor y placer, lo cual ya no pude aguantar y gemí liberándome, sintiéndome libre, libre como cuando estaba con él.

_Valeria P.D.V_

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas donde los gladiadores se sentaban, mirando al horizonte y recordando todo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué Rhaskos se comportó de esa manera? ¿Y por qué se interesó por mí? Lo que importa es que a partir de ahora no me molestará más.

Un gritó de placer proveniente de mi habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad.

Me alegro por mi hermana, merece ser feliz, merece que le pasen muchas cosas buenas, y merece que un hombre como Duro la quiera. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Siempre has sido más afortunada que yo Brenda – dije levantándome del asiento.

En ese momento me pasó por la cabeza Agron, el hermano de Duro. En todo este tiempo lo único que hemos hecho es mirarnos con desconfianza, pero después de todo tenemos cosas en común, ya sea por la desconfianza o porque tenemos hermanos.

Decidí ir a por vino y dirigirme hacia la celda de los hermanos germanos, ya que seguramente estaría allí solo, al igual que yo. Iría a hacerle compañía.

Bajé y cogí una de las jarras que había allí y subí las escaleras. Me encaminé hacía la jaula y cuando llegué, allí le vi, sentado en el suelo y mirando hacia el techo. Me acerqué y me agarré a uno de los barrotes.

Tiene que ser duro hacerte a la idea de que tu hermano de sangre te abandone por una mujer. Sabiendo que nunca os habéis separado – dije haciéndole saber de mi presencia.

Eso mismo que has dicho lo estás pasando tu también – dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo.

¿Siempre eres tan agradable?

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándome – ¿No tienes a nadie a quién molestar?

Había pensado en hacerte compañía, ya que los dos estamos pasando por la misma situación.

No me hace falta tu compañía. Sólo estoy mejor.

Como quieras – dije dándome media vuelta – Lo único que quería era que nos conociéramos mejor. Pero si no quieres, allá tú señor agradable – dije alejándome de él.

Me fui alejando lentamente de él, pensando en buscar a mi hermano o a Varro, seguro que no se molestaban de que estuviera con ellos.

¡Espera! – escuché decir a Agron.

Miré hacia atrás para ver si no habían sido imaginaciones mías. Allí estaba, de pie y con las manos agarradas a los barrotes.

Espera – siguió diciendo – Estoy de mal humor y lo pago contigo. No estoy acostumbrado a que Duro se vaya con una mujer. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – dijo esto último riéndose – lo que quiere lo consigue.

Yo sabía que algún día pasaría, pero no me imaginaba tan pronto – dije todavía lejos – ¿Me puedo acercar o me vas a morder?

Puedes acercarte – dijo riéndose - Y pásame un vaso de esos. Lo necesito urgentemente.

Eres muy raro – dije mientras echaba vino en el vaso.

No sé como sería Agron realmente, pero al menos ya me decía algunas palabras. Eso sí, nos seguíamos mirando con desconfianza.

_Brenda P.D.V_

La mejor noche de mi vida. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que entró aquí, pero para mí fue muy intenso, algo que repetiría todas las noches.

Estábamos exhaustos y las gotas de sudor corrían por nuestra piel. Yo tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su pecho, y él me abrazaba, como si no quisiera que me fuera.

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Duro?

Lo que quieras.

¿Por qué yo? – dije levantando la cabeza de su pecho para verle mejor la cara – Me refiero, al echo de que me hayas elegido a mí. No sé, aquí hay cientos de mujeres con las que puedes estar.

Porque tu eres diferente a todas, tienes algo que me vuelve loco – dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Tu manera de ser, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, son cosas que no encuentro en otras.

¿Y mi hermana? Es igual que yo y no la has elegido a ella.

¡Tu hermana tiene un humor de perros! Os parecéis en físico, pero mentalmente sois muy diferentes. Tú eres un ángel caído del cielo. Un regalo que los Dioses me han hecho.

Mi respuesta fue sonreír y acercarme a él para besarle. Le abracé y volví a poner su cabeza en mi pecho.

Te quiero Duro. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote.

Y yo a ti Brenda.

No hacía falta decir más palabras. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el sueño se apoderó de nosotros.

_Valeria P.D.V_

… y entonces se fue y no dijo nada más. No sé que pensaba, ¿qué le iba a aceptar? ¡Que siga soñando!– dije dejando el vaso a un lado.

Finalmente Agron me dejó entrar y nos sentamos en el suelo a beber vino. Nos pusimos a hablar de Duro y Brenda, obviamente. Eran nuestros hermanos y nos preocupábamos por ellos. Después por petición de él, le conté como Brenda y yo llegamos a este lugar y como vivimos el día a día. Todo fue bien hasta que salió el tema de Rhaskos, ahí ya empecé a enfadarme y no pude contener la rabia.

Y después dicen que los salvajes somos los germanos.

O los tracios – dije mirando hacia la nada.

¡Putos galos! – dijimos al unísono.

Nos miramos sorprendidos y empezamos a reírnos.

Agron debería sonreír más, es un hombre muy guapo, podría tener a todas las mujeres del mundo detrás.

Creo que esta mierda nos está afectando más de lo normal – dije cogiendo la jarra de vino que ya estaba vacía desde hace un buen rato.

Como mañana tenga dolor de cabeza, ya sé a quien echarle la culpa.

¡Tendrás cara! – dije tirándole una pequeña piedrecita que había en el suelo – Fuiste tú el que empezaste. Yo solo traje la jarra inocentemente.

Inocentemente, claro – me dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Tu si que tienes cara!

Empezamos a reírnos, y estuvimos un buen rato así. Hasta que llegó el silencio y no dijimos nada más.

Bueno – dije levantándome. Él también se levantó – Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Necesito dormir, sino mañana no podré hacer nada – cogí la jarra y abrí la puerta de la celda – Adiós Agron, lo he pasado muy bien.

Adiós Valeria – me dijo mirándome.

Me dirigía hacia la habitación de mi hermano con la jarra de vino vacía.

También lo he pasado muy bien – dijo Agron mirando como la tracia se iba.

Pasé por la cocina, llegué a la arena, y estaba todo en silencio ya debería de ser muy tarde. Entré en la habitación de mi hermano, y estaba dormido, o eso creía.

¡Hermano! – dije dándoles pequeños golpecitos y en voz baja – ¡Hermano!

Me he enterado desde que has entrado – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Me haces un hueco. Brenda está muy "ocupada" y no pienso entrar ahí.

Anda ven – dijo haciéndome hueco.

Me tumbé a su lado y me abracé a él. Mi hermano era una persona muy cálida, y desde siempre me ha gustado dormir con él por el calor que desprende en todas las estaciones del año.

Que descanses hermana.

Que descanses hermano.

Cerré los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar lo de esta noche. Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar para mejor.


	10. Odio

**_Bueno, siento el retraso... además la inspiración no hacia acto de presencia :s_****  
**

**_A todo esto, gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, no sé cuantos seréis, pero gracias de todos modos._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Spartacus no me pertenecen ( y creerme, eso es una lástima)_**

**_Sin más dilación, el capítulo :) _**

**10. Odio**

_Brenda P.D.V_

- Te veo feliz – me dijo una voz. Esa voz era la de Varro, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ya que no paraba de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- ¿Perdona? No te estaba escuchando.

- Si, estás feliz. Sea lo que sea, me alegro de que sea así – acto seguido se fue.

Pues si, llevaba razón, estaba feliz, mejor que feliz, estaba muy feliz. Me sentía como en las nubes, ya no me importaba donde estuviera o lo que estuviera haciendo, esa noche nadie la iba a borrar de mi mente.

- A ver si somos menos escandalosa – dijo Valeria entrando en la enfermería – Seria un milagro que no te escuchara nadie anoche.

- Si supieras hermana… ¡fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Fue tan cariñoso, atento, dulce…

- Ahórrate los detalles, no me importan.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te veo diferente. Bueno, debería decir, como siempre has sido, malhumorada y enfadada hasta con tu propia sombra ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Déjame en paz! – cogió un frasco que había encima de una mesa y se fue.

Me quedé estupefacta ante esa reacción, no sabía que le pasaba. Cuando le pasa eso, lo mejor es dejarla sola, sino alguien podría resultar malherido. Pero de todas formas, tendría que averiguarlo.

Unas manos por mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Solo había una persona en este lugar que podría tocarme así, tan suavemente.

- ¿Cómo estás preciosa? – me dijo al oído.

- Pletórica y muy feliz de verte de nuevo – después de decir esas palabras me di la vuelta y le besé - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tenía varias magulladuras en la cara y en el torso, del cual también estaban saliendo hematomas.

- Crixo ha vuelto a los entrenamientos y me han puesto de parejas con él. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y lo ha pagado conmigo.

Por la puerta apareció Agron. Tenía la nariz reventada y el labio inflamado. Seguramente defendió a Duro y se llevó la peor parte.

- Venid que os cure – los cogí a ambos de las manos y los senté en las camillas.

* * *

_Valeria P.D.V_

Salí de la enfermería de muy mal humor, pero no podía decirle a Brenda por qué estaba enfada. Esto era una cosa entre él y yo, y me las iba a pagar.

_2 horas antes…_

_Me dirigí hacia la cocina, me había despertado antes que todos, no tenía nada de sueño y pensé que lo mejor era levantarse. _

_Cuando llegué a la cocina vi una figura sentada en uno de los bancos. No le di mucha importancia hasta que estuve a la suficiente distancia para reconocerle. La figura era Rhaskos, el estúpido de ese galo. _

_Seguí hacia la cocina e hice como si no estuviera, era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_- ¿No vas a saludarme? – dijo el galo sin moverse del sitio._

_No contesté, me dedique a coger las verduras y cortarlas. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, nunca he tenido ganas de hablarle, ni he pretendido hacerlo._

_- ¿No vas a hablarme?- se levantó pero se quedó en el sitio – Lo siento Valeria, siento lo de ayer ¿podrás perdonarme?_

_- Sal de mi vista Rhaskos – dije sin dejar de cortar las verduras _

_- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿qué me vaya? – empezó a acercarse lentamente – No creas que me voy a ir._

_Antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a mí, cogiéndome del brazo y acercándome a él_

_- Mira puta, lo único que quiero es que tu y yo seamos amigos, aunque eso no me guste. He soportado todos tus insultos y tus golpes, y no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. _

_- ¡OH! ¿Debería de darte las gracias por decir eso? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? A ver si te enteras bien… Tú y yo NUNCA vamos a ser nada, y menos amigos… a ver si te entra en la cabeza._

_Después de eso, el galo me asesto una bofetada en la cara. Me dio bastante fuerte ya que notaba que me picaba y me ardía. En respuesta le escupí en la cara._

_- No creas que me voy a quedar quieta dejando que me pegues – dije con una sonrisa burlona._

_Acto seguido, el galo me tumbó sobre una de las mesas y empezó a romperme el vestido. Intenté zafarme de él, pero era muy complicado, ya que era más fuerte que yo, y pesaba tres veces más. Empezó a tocarme con sus sucias manos y a besarme, pero me seguía resistiendo. Se quitó el supligar e intentó abrirme las piernas. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, ya que no veía escapatoria, hasta que en un despiste de él, le pegué una patada en el estómago y chocó contra una de las mesas._

_- ¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – dije intentando arreglar el vestido y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas._

_Después salí corriendo sin mirar atrás…_

- Que no crea que esto va a quedar así…

Me dirigí hacia la arena, que seguramente es donde estaría el galo, con mi daga, la cual había rociado con el contenido del frasco que cogí de la enfermería. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo por todo lo que me había hecho en este tiempo.

Cuando llegué, allí le vi, con todos los gladiadores, entrenando. Me acerqué echa una furia hacia él, y lo estampé contra la pared.

- Dame una razón para que no te mate ahora mismo – le dije poniendo la daga en el cuello.

- ¡Valeria! – escuché decir a mi hermano.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y prestaban atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Este galo – dije apretando un poco más la daga contra su cuello – Se dedica a manosear y molestar a todas las mujeres de este ludus. Por eso no voy a consentir que nos toque a ninguna nunca más en su vida…

- Venga Valeria… no seas así – dijo el galo asustado. Sabía que era capaz de cortarle el cuello allí mismo.

Los guardias llegaron, me cogieron por los brazos quitándome la daga, y uno de ellos me subió a su hombro. Antes de que me llevaran, le hice un corte en la mejilla al galo.

- ¡Has tenido suerte galo! – dije a lo lejos - ¡No creas que te vas a librar! ¡Algún día JURO que te mataré!

Me llevaron a una celda. Cuando la abrieron me pegaron una bofetada y me pusieron unos grilletes en las manos y en los pies.

- Por ahora te quedarás aquí – dijo uno de los guardias – Hasta que Domine decida que hacer contigo.

Y cerraron la puerta. Sea lo que sea que hagan conmigo, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho… ni de lo que haré.

* * *

_Brenda P.D.V_

_Antes de lo ocurrido en la arena…_

Puse a Agron y a Duro en unas camillas y me dedique a curarles las heridas.

- Dentro de unos días no tendréis ni marcas ni arañazos – dije mientras terminaba de ponerle los puntos a Agron.

- Gracias – contestó éste.

Puse la aguja y el hilo en una bandeja que había allí, y cogí un frasco con un ungüento de color verde.

- Esto no lo sabe Medicus – dije metiendo los dedos en el ungüento – Pero esto hace que cicatrice más rápido las heridas.

Le eché el ungüento en las heridas a los dos germanos, los cuales no se quejaban. Duro me miraba y sonreía y Agron… bueno, me miraba distinto.

- ¿Puedo preguntaros algo? – dije mirando a los dos hermanos. Éstos asintieron – ¿Sabéis que le pasa a mi hermana? Es que hace un momento estuvo aquí y en su mirada había como tristeza y odio a la vez.

Agron no dijo nada, se levantó y se fue. Duro y yo nos quedamos en silencio, viendo como el germano se iba.

- Pues… no lo sé – contestó Duro – No la he visto, así que no, no lo sé.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas – dije después de suspirar – Es que me preocupa, algo malo le ha tenido que pasar, pero conociéndola no me lo va a contar…

- Tranquila –dijo Duro abrazándome – seguro que no es nada. Ya se le pasará…

Empezamos a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de fuera.

- ¡Valeria! – escuché a lo lejos. Esa era la voz de mi hermano

Duro y yo nos miramos y corrimos hacia la arena. Cuando llegamos vi a todos los que estaban allí mirando a Valeria y a Rhaskos, que estaban en la pared. Valeria tenía puesta una daga en el cuello del galo. Intenté acercarme pero Duro no me dejó, me cogió por el brazo y me agarró para que no me acercara.

Los guardias cogieron a Valeria y se la llevaron, mientras ésta decía cosas.

- ¡Has tenido suerte galo! ¡No creas que te vas a librar! ¡Algún día JURO que te mataré!

Después desapareció con los guardias. Miré a mi hermano, se podía apreciar que estaba conteniéndose la ira. Un ruido nos hizo a todos mirar de nuevo hacia la pared. Ahora era Agron el que tenía al galo cogido por el cuello. Duro y yo nos acercamos hacia él.

- ¡Agron! – dijo Duro cogiendo a su hermano por el hombro – Déjale, no merece la pena.

- Como me vuelva a enterar de que le haces algo, el que te mata soy yo – después le soltó y se fue.

Todos nos miramos incrédulos, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado. El sonido de un látigo nos despertó.

- ¡No paréis, seguid! – dijo Doctore.

Miré a Rhaskos con odio y me fui hacia la cocina, terminando lo que mi hermana había empezado. Ese galo nunca más iba a hacer daño a mi familia.

* * *

**_Se aceptan reviews y todas esas cosas... ¡ya sabeis!_**

**_Intentaré esta semana publicar unos cuantos más :)_**

**_¡Un saludo fuckers! :DDD_**


	11. No tengo miedo

**_Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este es bastante triste en mi opinión_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Spartacus no me pertencen, excepto las gemelas Brenda y Valeria :)_**

* * *

**11. No tengo miedo**

_Brenda P.D.V_

No podía dormir, saber que mi hermana no está a mi lado en la cama, me asusta. Tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle… seguramente yo estaría más asustada que ella. Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos pequeñas…

_Hace 7 años…_

_- ¿Pero que has hecho? – me dijo mi hermano cuando entramos en casa._

_- ¡Ha sido sin querer! – dije entre sollozos – ¡No quería matarlo hermano, ha sido un accidente!_

_Empecé a llorar cada vez más fuerte, ya que sabía que había matado a ese niño. Y todo por que había hablado mal de mi madre, la mujer que nos trajo al mundo a mi hermano, a Valeria y a mí._

_Mi hermano se agachó y me abrazó fuertemente, dejando que lo soltara todo. Pasados los minutos me tranquilicé un poco y me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas._

_- Voy a prepararte tu comida favorita ¿vale? – me dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme._

_Yo asentí y mi hermano se levantó y se dirigió a prepararme algo, pero antes de irse, se volvió._

_- Recuerda muy bien lo que te voy a decir Brenda. No importa lo que los demás te digan a partir de ahora, no les hagas caso, sigue tu camino con la cabeza bien alta. Como nos enseñó madre._

_Le miré a los ojos y asentí en silencio. Mi hermano sonrió y se fue._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_- Pero mirad quien viene ahí – dijo un chico de unos 16 años – la asesina de mi hermano._

_Yo en respuesta no dije nada, seguí mi camino en ir a buscar agua al rio._

_- ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo niñata! – me dijo el chico cogiéndome por el brazo._

_Se acercaron los demás amigos de éste. Me sentía muy mal y estaba asustada, sabía que me iban a pegar, o peor aún, matarme. Pero ya me daba igual, no me importaba nada, merecía un castigo, y si los Dioses han querido que fuera ese, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_- ¡Dejadla en paz! – dijo una voz muy familiar._

_Era mi hermana Valeria. Le pegó un bocado en el brazo al chico para que me soltara, y se puso delante de mí, para que no me hiciera nada._

_- ¡Pequeño monstruo! – dijo el chico muy enfadado - ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarme?_

_La cogió por el cuello, pero Valeria sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lo clavó en la mano al chico. Me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo de allí rumbo a casa. Entramos rápidamente y Valeria cerró la puerta._

_- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le pregunté muy sulfurada._

_- Eres mi hermana… y no voy a dejar… que nadie te pegue o te haga daño – dijo con dificultad._

_- ¿Sabes que ahora van a ir a por ti también? – le dije muy asustada._

_- Brenda, no le tengo miedo a esos chicos – me dijo cogiéndome por los hombros._

_- Pero son más fuertes que nosotras…_

_- Si quieren guerra, la van a tener. No me voy a echar a atrás por ellos. Además, ellos en tu caso hubieran hecho lo mismo, y créeme, estarían más asustados aún._

_- Pero…_

_- No te preocupes, estaré contigo pase lo que pase. Y si se atreven a hacerte daño, el cuchillo en vez de clavárselo en la mano, se lo clavo en el corazón._

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió el cubo del suelo y me cogió de la mano._

_- ¡Vamos a por agua! – dijo con una reluciente sonrisa._

_No dije nada, seguí a mi hermana algo desconcertada hacia el rio._

Me levanté de la cama y me puse de rodillas en el suelo con las manos cruzadas por el pecho.

- Dioses, si me oís, por favor, no dejéis que le pasa nada malo a Valeria. Es una buena mujer y no lo hizo con mala intención, lo hizo por defensa propia. Es una mujer valiente que sabe cuidarse de sí misma, puede ser algo violenta, pero es su carácter… Por favor, que no le pase nada malo – dije esto último mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas – ¡Os lo suplico!

Me sequé las lágrimas y me encaminé hacia la cama. Me tumbé y me abracé a mi misma, esperando al día de mañana… esperando a que los Dioses hayan escuchado mis súplicas.

* * *

_Valeria P.D.V_

Estaba algo cansada de estar allí metida, y encima no me podía mover ya que tenía grilletes en los pies. Las tripas empezaron a rugirme, ayer no comí en todo el día, ya que lo único que hice fue amenazar a Rhaskos… Rhaskos. Por culpa de ese maldito galo estaba ahí encerrada sin poder comunicarme con nadie y sin poder hacer nada. Fue mala idea pensar en él, ya que me empecé a enfadar, pero se me quitó el cabreo cuando las tripas empezaron a rugirme de nuevo.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió, mostrando a dos guardias. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí y me quitó los grilletes. Me empecé a tocar las muñecas y los tobillos, pero el hombre me cogió por el brazo y me levantó del suelo.

- Vamos, Domine te tiene preparado algo.

Seguro que no era nada bueno, pero no me importaba. En parte le comprendía, ya que había atacado a unos de sus gladiadores, hasta el punto de que estuve a nada de matarle. Además, me lo merezco por ser tan impulsiva y tan cabezota.

Me llevaron hacia la arena. El sol me molestaba y entrecerré los ojos un poco. Todos los gladiadores estaban allí, incluida mi hermana Brenda, que estaba en la cocina, mirándome con preocupación. Me pusieron los dos guardias, que estaban a mi lado, frente al balcón donde se pone Domine. Cuando miré arriba, pude observar que allí estaban los Domines e Ilithyia.

- Estamos todos aquí presentes para castigar a Valeria, esclava de este ludus y hermana de Espartaco, el campeón de Capua…

Me puse a mirar a todos y cada uno de los gladiadores. Los galos estaban serios, pero no se trasmitía nada en sus miradas, Varro agachó la cabeza, Duro estaba algo triste, al igual que el resto de los gladiadores, mi hermano me miraba fijamente, para tranquilizarme, y Agron, él estaba enfadado y serio, no sé si será por esto o por otra cosa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver furia. Me di cuenta de que Duro lo agarraba por el hombro. Luego miré hacia donde estaba Brenda, la cual tenía los ojos acuosos, y me miraba fijamente con tristeza. Yo le di una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, lo mismo que hacía cuando éramos pequeñas.

- … Por eso el castigo que se te ha impuesto Valeria, son tres latigazos.

¿Latigazos? ¿Iban a darme latigazos? Algunas voces se escucharon en la arena. Vi a mi hermana llorando diciendo cosas, mi hermano estaba enfadado, pero Varro lo tenía agarrado… en fin, iban a castigarme duramente.

Me amarraron de cara a un palo que había en medio de la arena. Miraba de frente a todos los presentes. Rompieron la parte de atrás de mi vestido. Miré a mis hermanos que estaban los dos juntos, abrazados.

- Aguanta el dolor – me dijo Doctore que estaba a mi espalda. Él iba a ser que me diera los tres latigazos.

Escuché como desenfundaba el látigo y lo soltaba. Tragué saliva y recibí el primero. Chillé de dolor, como no había chillado en mi vida. Sentí como me desgarraba la piel, y la sangre salía por mi espalda. Recibí el segundo y chillé de nuevo, pero esta vez las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Pero antes de recibir el último latigazo, mire a Rhaskos a los ojos con todo el odio que se le puede tener a una persona. Recibí el tercero y ya no pude más, me caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar como no lo había echo nunca.

- Llevarla de nuevo a su celda – dijo Domine antes de desaparecer por las puertas.

Escuché a Brenda llorando mientras se acercaba, pero los guardias no la dejaron, ni a ella ni a nadie. Me soltaron y me cogieron por los brazos. Me llevaron de nuevo a la celda en la que estaba y me soltaron allí. Escuché como cerraron la puerta y a los guardias marcharse.

Seguí llorando por el dolor y por la impotencia que sentía.

Rhaskos iba a morir, ahora sí. Iba a pagar por lo que me ha hecho… lo iba a pagar con su vida.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado :)**_

_**Se aceptan reviews y demás xDDDD**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! (K) **_


End file.
